


Missing you (Killugon)

by RandomFandom22



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandom22/pseuds/RandomFandom22
Summary: This is just a oneshot for Killugon i think its pretty interesting idk??





	Missing you (Killugon)

**Author's Note:**

> Im new not to writing fanfiction but to this site soo..yeah enjoy :) part 2?

It was morning...Gon hated morning. But killua being the jerk he was was trying to shake him awake. Finally he got tired of it so he got up and walked to bathroom in the Hotel room they were staying in ya know why? Becuase Illumi was following them ... again for the second time this month. finally Gon jerked back to reality the first thing he noticed that he wasn’t in the bathroom but just waking up...? Okay that was weird he thought . He had thought he was in the hotel bathroom? He sat up he looked around the dimly lit room he wasn’t in the hotel he thought he had been in. It was Aunt Mito’s House in his room he thinks thats right honestly he hadn’t been here in a while so be didn’t know if the placed had changed or not it hadn’t Gon was 19 now nothing had changed he still missed killua after 5 years and may have formed a little crush on him his white fluffy hair and his bright sapphire eyes he loved so much always filled with love at least that what gon though he saw he really didnt know because whenever gon would have done something stupid and reckless Killua would look at him a look he’d never seen except on Aunt Mito’s face when he told her about one of his adventures. Maybe that look was Adoration he didnt know. Nope he decided it was Definitely not Love. It was just adoration yeah..thats what it was he thought sadly. But he wasn’t gonna let that bring him down he was gonna (A/N pun intended heh im so funny) have a great day but just one call wouldn’t hurt right? Suprisingly (A/N that how you spell it?) after thre first ring Killua had picked up “Hey gon” he heard at the end of the line he sounded like he was panting? “Killua are you uh Panting, is everthing alright?” He asked genuinely concerned for his best friend and crush “Yeah im fine” Killua choked out coughing.. “Killua something’s wrong tell me” he said sternly he heard some more coughing at the end of thr line “You know i love you right?” He managed to get out Gon alughed softly he sighed and wished killua actually did. Killua seemed to hear his thoughts so he said “i love you i really do” and then it hit Gon what was happening Killua was dying “Killua i need you to tell me where you are” he said softly “Park Forest Thing” he whispered and at the second his breathing became just a bit slower and suddenly stopped. Gon choked out a scream hearing his best friends dying breath a broken sob esacped him this was all his fault... *** 3 months later at Funeral *** Broken sobs escaped his body it was all his fault sitting in front of his best friends coffin made it even worse. “I love you” he whispered hoping the wind would carry his messag.. Killua smiled and thought he was free now but he loved him too and would do anything to get him back.


End file.
